greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Officer Daily (Jesse Hutch)
History Origin Officer Daily was a dirty corrupt police officer of the Starling City Police Department. He was also a loyal and faithful Member of The Church of Blood and secretly worked for Brother Blood as his second in command. The Church of Blood Working within the Starling City Police Department Daily kept taps on many things for Brother Blood along with doing his job as a police officer such as pulling Laurel Lance over for a DUI and notifying her father. But a short time after that event he helped Brother Blood kidnap the gang leader known as The Mayor after he was arrested for being stopped by Green Arrow and Black Canary. Kidnapping The Mayor allowed Brother Blood to test The Miracle Super Solider Serum on the gang leader however the test ended up failing. Cyrus Gold While Brother Blood was watching a news report on Green Arrow killing Count Vertigo who he personally hired to try and kill Green Arrow Daily reports to him that there has been a success with one of The Miracle Super Solider Serum test subjects. The test subject is Cyrus Gold a childhood friend of Brother Blood's. After the success with Cyrus Gold Daily goes back to his job as a cop an soon learns the Roy Harper, Thea Queen, and Sin are looking into the death of Max Stanton one of the The Miracle Super Solider Serum failed test subjects. After reporting the news to Brother Blood he quickly works to prevent the three from finding out a lot of information an preventing Roy Harper from taking picture of Max Stanton's body. Sometime later at the police station Daily overhears Quentin Lance and Lucas Hilton preparing a squad of cops to take down Cyrus Gold and offers to help before they go he warns Brother Blood of what the cops are planing. During the raid with the cops Daily gets injured in the battle with Cyrus Gold after the battle at hospital while giving his statement to the cops he lets Brother Blood the plan against the cops worked. Death Sometime after the events with Cyrus Gold Daily runs into Quentin Lance at the police station who ask him how his injuries are after the battle but before he can answer Laurel Lance interrupts the two allowing Daily to get away. Sometime later Daily gets a call from Brother Blood asking him to help stop the investigation into who Brother Blood real is by Laurel Lance. Daily first ran sacks Laurel Lance's apartment finding unsubscribed drugs allowing him to arrest her along with a search warrant. After her arrest Daily later kidnaps her from her apartment posing as Brother Blood. Soon after the kidnapping her Daily was soon found by Green Arrow who he quickly entered battle with an briefly almost overpowered the Green Arrow before Laurel Lance shot him dead. As he was dying the two took off the Brother Blood mask revealing Daily making the two believe he was real Brother Blood (Kevin Alejandro) and officially killing the search for who the real Brother Blood real is. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Daily proved himself to be very skilled in unarmed combat being able to go toe to toe with The Arrow. He even managed to get Oliver in a arm lock and almost overpowered him before he was killed by Laurel. *'Stealth:' Daily was somehow able to seemingly disappear very fast in an instance, before performing a sneak attack from behind from a seemingly impossible angle at impressive speed. Personality Daily is extremely loyal to Brother Blood as he was willing to pose as Brother Blood knowing he could possibly be killed to remove any suspicion of Sebastian being Brother Blood. Appearances Arrow *Season Two **"Crucible" **"State v. Queen" **"The Scientist" **"Three Ghosts" **"Blast Radius" **"Blind Spot" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Officer Daily (Jesse Hutch)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Daily *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Officer_Daily_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters